Grimm (TV Series)
Grimm is a television show inspired by Grimms' Fairy Tales that aired on NBC. Each episode begins with an imposed excerpt usually referencing the theme of the episode. It was filmed and set in Portland, Oregon. The show was created by Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt, and Jim Kouf. Greenwalt and Kouf were 2 of 4 individuals who were executive producers throughout the entirety of the series, the others being Sean Hayes and Todd Milliner. The show premiered on October 28, 2011 and concluded on March 31, 2017 after 6 seasons and 123 episodes. Season 1 began filming with the in March 2011, while the rest of the season continued filming in July 2011. Season 1 aired from October 28, 2011 until May 18, 2012 and the season 1 DVD and Blu-ray sets were released on August 7, 2012. Season 2 began filming on May 30, 2012 and aired from August 13, 2012 until May 21, 2013. The season 2 DVD and Blu-ray sets were released on September 17, 2013. Season 3 began filming on July 15, 2013 and aired from October 25, 2013 until May 16, 2014. The season 3 DVD and Blu-ray sets were released on September 16, 2014. Season 4 began filming on July 16, 2014 and aired from October 24, 2014 until May 15, 2015. The season 4 DVD and Blu-ray sets were released on September 29, 2015. Season 5 began filming on July 7, 2015 and aired from October 30, 2015 until May 20, 2016. The season 5 DVD and Blu-ray sets were released on September 27, 2016. Season 6 began filming on August 1, 2016 and aired from January 6, 2017 until March 31, 2017. The season 6 DVD and Blu-ray sets were released on June 13, 2017. The Original Idea for Grimm In 2006, Todd Milliner came up with the general idea for the show while taking a shower. He had the idea of "What can I do for a show that's in the public domain?" He wanted to do a modern retelling of the . Hazy Mills (the production company shared by Milliner and Sean Hayes) met with David Greenwalt before NBC was on board and suggested that the show should be a crime drama with a supernatural twist. Greenwalt liked the idea and soon called Jim Kouf to get his help with the show.The Idea of Grimm Cast/Characters Main cast listed in order they are credited. After that the list goes by number of appearances. Crew Executive Producers Writers Directors Episodes Webisodes DVD/Blu-ray releases *Grimm: Season One *Grimm: Season Two *Grimm: Season Three *Grimm: Season Four *Grimm: Season Five Complete Season DVD and Blu-ray Cover Art DVD Season1-DVD.png| Season 1 DVD cover art Season2-DVD.jpg| Season 2 DVD cover art Season3-DVD.jpg| Season 3 DVD cover art Season4-DVD.jpg| Season 4 DVD cover art Season5-DVD.jpg| Season 5 DVD cover art Season6-DVD.jpg| Season 6 DVD cover art Complete Collection - DVD.jpg| The Complete Collection DVD cover art Blu-ray Season1-Blu-ray.png| Season 1 Blu-ray cover art Season2-Blu-ray.jpg| Season 2 Blu-ray cover art Season3-Blu-ray.jpg| Season 3 Blu-ray cover art Season4-Blu-ray.jpg| Season 4 Blu-ray cover art Season5-Blu-ray.jpg| Season 5 Blu-ray cover art Season6-Blu-ray.jpg| Season 6 Blu-ray cover art Complete Collection - Blu-ray.jpg| The Complete Collection Blu-ray cover art Images Episode Promo Images Videos The Ladies of Grimm Memorable Moments Name that Wesen! Thank You, Grimmsters References Category:Content